


Learn from the Mistakes of the Past, or You Might Repeat Them in the Future

by JudyWilde143



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Dark, Drug Use, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Female Homosexuality, Forced Prostitution, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Government Conspiracy, Interspecies Sex, Lesbian Character, Male Homosexuality, Male-Female Friendship, Murder Mystery, Organized Crime, Prison, Romance, Sex, T.A.M.E. Shock Collars (Zootopia), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyWilde143/pseuds/JudyWilde143
Summary: With the end of shock collars for predators, which lasted for more than two decades, things seem to turn brighter for Judy and Nick. However, as they'll learn, the past will always be there lurking with its shadows.
Relationships: Jack Savage/Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps/Original Female Character(s), Nick Wilde/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys!  
> My second fic is here. The plot is based in the initial idea for Zootopia, and altough the story is set years after shock collars became outlawed, it will definetly have an impact on the current events.  
> P.S.: This is NOT an one-shot. This fanfiction is NOT complete.

It was a cold day in Zootopia. January had ended and been replaced by February, which meant that Valentine's Day was coming.  
Judy signed while she applied another traffic ticket on a car that had parked in the wrong area. It would be her first Valentine without her.  
She remembered very well the day she met Julia. The female lynx had realized Judy was alone at her first day in Zootopia College and offered her company, which was a very astounishing thing for a predator to do, considering how complicated relations between prey and predators were in Zootopia. For 25 years, the city-state had put predators under control by making them wear shock collars, besides banning interspecies relationships and homosexuality. When Judy got into the university, the ban had already been lifted and predators no longer had to wear the collars or were segregated from prey, but stigma was still heavily present among the two groups. So Julia and Judy having become friends, and later lovers, was something that the little doe could never imagine happening. She was completely in love with Julia, and could already imagine herself married to her. However, destiny had other plans and they ended up partenering ways, with Julia moving to another city and, as Judy had found out looking at her social media a week ago, finding another girlfriend. To say that this had upset the doe would be an understatement, but that day she was more perplexed at the fact that the night before she had dreamed about someone who she hadn't met for years: her first love, Nick Wilde.  
When she was around 12 years old, Nick had moved along with his two younger sisters and mother to Bunnyborrow. This would have been fine hadn't been for one small detail: Nick and his family were foxes, meaning they had to live in the segregated neighborhoods for predators, which were much poorer and dirty than those for prey animals, and were under constant surveillance due to their use of shock collars. She remembered how she felt when she saw the family walking through the streets of Bunnyborrow, all of them were the collar, including the four year old younger sister, Gabrielle, as if they had commited a crime for being born in the bodies of predators. What Judy would never forget, though, was when she saw Nick getting shocked for the first time.  
She was coming back from the local grocery store with her mother when she noticed that Gabrielle was running towards a precipice, unaware of the danger it represented. Nick came running after her, and tried to scold his sister when he got shocked. What followed were screams in agony and Gabrielle crying non-stop, not understanding why her brother was in pain. Judy was petrified looking at the scene.  
"Don't look at it, Judy" her mother told her while looking down, instructing her daughter not to look at what was happening right in front of their eyes. Judy followed her mom, with quiet tears coming from her eyes.  
In normal conditions, Judy and Nick weren't even supposed to look at each other, considering their unequal societal positions. However, fate decided to intervene and bring together their paths.  
Judy was coming back from school when she slipped and fell into the river. At the time, she didn't know how to swim or how to get away from there, so all she could do was to struggle while the stream carried her away. She had actually lost her conscience whenshe woke up safe and sound in the grass, with her entire neighborhood worried about her and Nick holding her in his arms. While he was stil not treated as an equal, his status had increased considerably at the neighborhood. As a payback for saving her life, Judy offered Nick a dinner at her house. He accepted, and this way their friendship began.  
Judy and Nick spent most of their time together, even with the segregation between their species, they eventually found out that they had a lot in common, their sexuality included.  
Judy remembered crying on the fence of her house when Nick came to her help:  
"Hey Carrots, what happened?"  
While sobbing, Judy answered:  
"Nick, I think I've fallen in love with the sister of my best friend" she said, referring to Jade, the older sister of Yasmin, one of Judy's two closest friends. While she wiped her tears, Judy kept talking:  
"What do I do now, Nick? I know I like boys and all, but I always felt attraction towards girls too, and you know that homosexuality is a crime. What do I do?"  
While listening to her confession, Nick pulled Judy closer to him, trying to comfort her.  
"Carrots, I know it's a difficult situation, but for your comfort, I also like boys and girls too, so I undrrstand how you feel.  
"Really?" she asked surprised. For all her life, Judy felt different for being bisexual, feeling she wouldn't be understood, so having a friend like her was definetly a good thing.  
While she grew older, Judy realized she had fallen in love with Nick, and wanted to have physical contact with him. And this desire of her would be what started the downfall of their relationship.  
At that Saturday night, Judy and Nick were alone in his room. His mother and sisters were at the Mrs. Grey house, so they would have all the evening to themselves.  
"Ah, come on Carrots, you're cheating!" he said, while they played chess.  
"Not my fault if you are this bad!" she teased him.  
Looking at the clock, Nick said:  
"Well, it's turning a bit late. I think it's time for you to go back to your-"  
"Wait, Nick" Judy interrupted, getting up from her chair. "I have one thing to tell you"  
Nick got pretty surprised  
"What would it be, Fluff?"  
Breathing deeply, Judy started to explain:  
"Nick, listen, we have been friends for a while and, you know, even though it is technically illegal, I would like you to, to"  
"To what?"  
"To..." she couldn't hold into herself anymore "to lose my virginity to you!"  
This time, Nick was perplexed. To the point he had to sit on the chair.  
"Judy, you're 16. I'm 24. You're underage, I'm not going to have sex with you."  
"But Nick, in this county 16 is the consent age. I'm mature for my age, and I love you! I love you, Nick, even with all that's happening, and-"  
"Judy- Nick got up from his chair, now getting angry- you're a kid, not 'mature for your age'" Besides, I could be arrested for engaging in sexual activity with a prey. Your parents would be prosecuted and-"  
This time, it was Judy's turn to interrupt Nick, with a kiss on his lips, which, to much of the bunny's surprise, he recipocrated. Sadly the moment had to be interrupted in the worst way possible: with Nick getting shocked.  
"Ahhh, ahhhh!" he screamed in agony, while all Judy could do was to observe him suffering.  
When that was over, she tried her best to make it up to him.  
"Nick, I'm sorry, I never meant to provoke that. I..."  
Nick just signed deeply. With a paw on his face, he just told her:  
"Leave me alone, Judy"  
A few days later, Nick simply went back to Zootopia, without wven telling his best friend goodbye. The news pretty much devasted Judy, and she spent an entire week crying. A year later, the shock collar policy was dropped, and it saddened her she and Nick never got to celebrate his freedom together.  
Going back to the real life, Judy realized her shift was about to end. She was about to pack her things and go back home when she noticed a motorcycle was parked in front of a hydrant, with it's owner just about to come back to get it.  
"Hey, excuse me, sir, but you shouldn't park here." She was about to fine the owner when she got a closer look to his face and realized who it was:  
"NICK???"  
He stared back at her, perplexed:  
"JUDY???"

They just kept staring at each other, with a whole set of questions popping into their minds: why are you here, what you've been doing all this time, why you never called me etc. But all nick could do was to take a block of notes and a pen from his pocket and write down his number and adress.  
"Here, Judy, it's my number and adress. Hope we can talk more clearly about what just happened."  
He then left on his motorcycle.

Arriving home, Judy was still surprised as ever, specially after she had dreamed of Nick. Lying down on her bed, she sent him a text message on her phone:  
"Guess you'll have a lot to explain to me."  
"I'll explain. Meet me in the beck ofthe Zootopia Central Park tomorrow at 8 P.M. that I'll tell you everyrhing you need to know"  
Judy hugged her bunny plushies. Life knew how to turn everything upside down at once.


	2. No Time Like The Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Judy go to a meeting, in which Nick explains what happened to him during all this time apart... almost everything.

"Do you think this shirt fits me well?"  
It was the day Judy and Nick combined their meeting, and Judy needed someone to help her get presentable for the date. For that, she chose no one other than her best friend: Jack Savage.  
Jack and Judy had met on a site for people who were looking for friends, and with both being bunnies, they almost immediatly clicked. Unbeknownst to Judy, and to pretty mych everyone else, Jack was actually a spy who worked for the Zootopia government, using his small size and "cute" appearence inherent to rabbits as a façade.  
"Judy, don't worry. You have known this guy for years, he won't care about what you're wearing."  
She was wearing a blue shirt and a necklace with a green pendant and white pants, being definetly more tidy than she usually was. Being an officer, she didn't have much time to produce herself or for vanities such as makeup, but she didn't want to appear relaxed for Nick either.  
"Yeah, I know, but I want to look good, you know, for Nick" she said with her head down. She hadn't discarded the possibility of finally being able to pursue a relationship with the fox.  
"Judy, believe me when I say it: most guys don't care about clothing or what girls are wearing. Even gay guys like me don't care about it" Jack said laughing.  
"Yeah, I know, but I can't go meet Nick like I was in my pijamas, like when we do when we want to watch movies together. We haven't met in a long time, and I want to look presentable". Taking a step forward, Judy asked again: "And now, am I pretty?"  
"You're always pretty, sweetheart" complimented Jack  
Flattered by his praise of her, she came closer to her friend and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Oh thank you, Jack. And you're the best friend I could've ever asked for"  
"You're a really great friend too. You know, if I weren't a crazy queer, and I would consider asking you out. You'd make an amazing girlfriend."  
They both laughed, then went to Jack's car, a BMUWUW. Judy always wondered what Jack did for a living considering his high life standards, but he always gave her only vague explanations of his job.  
When they arrived on Sahara Squad, Judy left the car.   
"Thanks for bringing me here, Jack"   
"You're welcome Judy, and remember to take care of yourself"  
He drove away from her, and when Judy went to the bench, she saw a red fox wearing a yellow shirt and khaki pants.  
"Yep, definetly him" she tougth.  
"Hello mr. Wilde" complimented Judy, standing in front of her longtime friend.  
"Oh, hi Carrots" he said, standing to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Thought you would come earlier, considering how much of a goody two-shoes you've always been"  
"Hey Nick, I was busy picking a nice set of clothes!" she awkwardly claimed.  
"Don't know what's up with girls obsession with dressing up nice. I just picked whatever I saw on my closet" Nick stated, making Judy a bit nervous. "Anyway, are you hungry? I know a nice place for us to have dinner"  
"Hm, actually, yes. I haven't eaten for hours" Judy said. It was true, since the only thing she had eaten all day had been a taco for lunch.  
After walking a bit, they arrived in a snack bar called "Bug Burga". During segregation, it had been the only restaurant to attend predators, and while it specialized in bug meat for them, it now welcomed everyone. Entering the place, they sat on a table, where an ocelot waitress came to them.  
"Hello, welcome to Bug Burga. What are you going to ask?"  
"I think I'm going to ask for a cricket burger with an orange juice" Nick said, looking into the menu.  
"I'm going to ask for a tomato salad and water" asked Judy.  
The waitrees came back a while after with their plates. Raising his cup, Nick said:  
"A toast to us"   
Judy toasted Nick with her cup, and while they ate, Nick finally said the words Judy had been waiting for him to say:  
"So, I bet you want to know what I've been doing all this time, don't ya?" he asked, while taking a sip from his cup.  
"Well, it's why you took me here, isn't it?" asked Judy  
Taking a deep breath, Nick decided to begin his explanation:  
"So, I came here to Zootopia since Bunnyborrow was out of job opportunities. I mean, as a predator, it's obvious I'd end up in the worst jobs, but at least in Zootopia I could make it better". He took a pause to bite his burguer and continued. "When I came here, leaving my mom and my younger sisters in Bunnyborrow, I was broke, so I had to stay for a while on the home of my friend Finnick. A while after, they banned the tame collars, so I thought "finally I'm going to have a decent life", but reality is much harsher than our dreams and I kept being rejected from job opportunities, but one day I found a mammal who would hire me."  
"Who?" Asked Judy.  
"Mr. Rodriguez, a buffalo who owned a television repairment business. Mamnals initially were weirded out by a predator working on the business of a prey, but I proved to be a skilled repairmammal. The only one who objected to it was one of Rodriguez's most loyal clients, an elephant called Jerry Jumbo Jr., who is a well-known bigot who hates predators, especially foxes. He falsely accused me of molesting his daughter, which was obviously a lue, but since my boss was afraid of having a sexual pervert working for him, he fired me."  
"Wow, Nick. That's quite an story. And what you did afterwards?"  
Nick froze. He couldn't tell Judy about the darkness of his past, so he decided to cut the story short.  
"I began to hustle along with my friends. That's it." He took another sip from the juice. "If the world is going to see me as a worthless, cunniving, shifting fox, why should I be any different?"  
"But Nick, there's the possibility you could get an honest job. I know things are still rough for predators, but believe me, thete are mammals who are willing to hire-"  
"Carrots"- Nick rose his voice this time- "you wouldn't understand it. You're a prey animal. You never had to wear shock collars, never had to live in the poorest areas and never was seen as a potential threat just because for species. I know the belief of peaceful coexistence of species seems idyllic for you, but for me and other predators, things are much more difficult."  
Judy gasped with his lecture. It was true, she would never know what was like to be a predator, being seem as a menace and bloodthirsty brute just because your inborn characteristics. Prey animals were never officially discrimated against by the government. In fact, they controlled everything, from the government to business to the entertainment industry. Being born a prey gave Judy a privilege that she had never been aware of until she met Nick and witnessed what conditions predators had to live on.  
"Anyway, are you going to ask for something else? I'm gonna ask for the bill." Nick stated, looking at the menu again to see the price of their dishes.  
"No." Judy simply answered, while looking down at the table.

"So, how was your encounter with your old buddy?" Asked Jack while he was driving his car with Judy on the backseat.  
"It was... harsh, a bit." She explained, with Nick's discourse still on her head.  
"Really, why?"  
"Well, it is that Nick is technically unemployed because no one would hire a fox."   
"Wait, really?" Asked Jack, turning his head towards Judy.  
She consented with her head, while Jack went back into paying attention to the traffic.  
"Well, then I could recommend for him my friend Skye. She's an actic fox who owns a car repairment business in the Fox Street. She certainly wouldn't discriminate against her own genus, I think."  
"Wait, really Jack?" Asked Judy, with a content smile on her face.  
"Yes. And if you want to, I can send her a message to confirm a job interview with Nick, if he's okay with that"  
"Oh thank you, Jack. You're such a sweetheart!" Complimented Judy, leaning forward to give her friend a kiss on the cheek.  
When she came back home, Judy sent a message to Nick:  
"Nick, I've got good news 2 u"  
"Then what is it?"  
"My friend Jack knows a vixen who owns a car repairment business. You could have a job interview with her."  
"U kidding?"  
"No, I've got ways of helping you"  
"Thanks, Carrots. U're an angel."

A week later, Nick was in the front of the maintanance with Judy. With her help, he had put on his best clothes and even put a bit of perfume on. He wanted to cause the bess impression on Skye. However, he was also nervous as hell.  
"Carrots, what if I don't get hired." He whispered in Judy's ear.  
"Relax, Nick. Everything is gonna be alright." She whispered back.  
"Excuse me, who is inteviewee?"  
They looked to see who was talking. It was an arctic vixen with blue eyes who wore mechanical blue clothing and a hat. Next to her there was a tool box with Skye written in it  
"Yep, denifetly Jack's friend." Judy thought to herself.  
"It's me, Nick Wilde." He introduced himself, standing his arm towards the vixen in a surprisingly formal gesture.  
"Nice to meet you, sir. I'm Skye Howard." She complimented him back, and looked to Judy. "And who is your friend here?"  
"I'm Judy. Judy Hopps."   
"Mrs. Hopps. Could you be out for a little bit while I talk to Mr. Wilde, please?" She asked.  
"Ok." Anwered Judy. Leaning towards Nick, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered on his ear:  
"Wish you good luck, Nick"  
He kissed her cheek back and said:  
"Hope so, Fluff."

Two days had past when Judy received a message from Nick.  
"Carrots, U won't believe me."  
"What happened, Nick?"  
"I finally got a job!"  
"Really? Congrats, Nick!"  
"I know that Valentibe's Day is already over, but what we went out Saturday. I could you show you my home too"  
Judy froze for a moment. What he was asking her...  
"Wait, Nick, are you asking me on a date"  
"In a way, lol. Do you accept it?"  
"Yeah, of course."  
"Ok, see ya on Saturday 6:00 PM, Fluff."  
Judy just went to bed exploding with happiness. She had never longed for a day more than that Saturday.


	3. Love is Patient, Love is Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy and Nick go on a date and get to become a bit mire intimate with each other.  
> Warning: this chapter features smut.

Judy was just finishing on putting on perfume on her neck when she heard the doorbell ringing.  
"I'm coming." She said, while she unlocked her door.  
"Hey Carrots, how are you doing?" Said the voice of the well-known fox.  
"I'm fine. Thanks." Replied the rabbit.  
It was finally Saturday, the day Nick had asked Judy out. They had decided to go to Zootopia Central Mall and then go back to Nick's house to watch a movie together. Judy couldn't wait for the fun they were going to have.  
"Wow, Fluff. You never told me you lived in such a small apartment. I know that I'm poor, but I don't even know how you get to eat or go to the bathroom here."  
"I usually ask for food or heat up some carrots in the microwave. As for the bathroom, I use the communal one on the building." Judy awkwardly explained. While she had initially got excited for finally having an apartment of her own, she soon had realized that living in such a small place had more cons than pros.  
"Wow, sorry for saying that, Carrots, but this sounds pretty crappy. I mean, you're not exactly eating healthy. Plus, having to share the bathroom with all your neighbors doesn't sound pleasant at all. Imagine needing to pee while someone is already using the toilet."   
"Ok, Nick. You don't need to go into detail about what happens in private." Judy commented with a disgusted face. "Anyway, let's go out, shall we?"  
"Your wish is a command, ma'am." He commented.  
The two took the subway to the mall. After two stations, they arrived there. They entered a small hall with a potted plant and a receptionist, then took the escalator ahead of a giant plaza, full of stores of every kind and with mammals of every species, something that would have been unthinkanble years ago.  
"That's so amazing. I've never been to this place." Nick stated, mesmerized by the view.  
"I've been here once, but I didn't remember this place was so big, specially for a small mammal like me."  
Nick felt his stomach snoring, meaning it was time to get some food.  
"Fluff, I think it's time for us to eat something. Don't ya agree?"  
She agreed with her head, and both walked towards the food court, which had at least dozens of restaurants. Giving a bump on Judy's hip, Nick asked:  
"Where do you want to eat, Carrots?"  
"I think you should have a role on deciding it too, Nick." She told him, feeling pressured to make the decision.  
"Meh, whatever you choose is okay for me, as long as I've got some protein."   
Judy started to look into the options. There was the sushi restaurant, the Chinese one, one that served sea food, a pastry and a pasta one.  
"I think I want to go to the past restaurant." She looked towards Nick. "Is that okay for you?"  
"Yeah, fine." He replied.  
After they both asked for spaghetti with tomate sauce, Nick decided he wanted to talk with his friend:  
"So, Fluff, last time we went out together, I just talked about me. I want to learn more about what happened to you after all those years." Said Nick, taking a sip from his green tea. "So, did you manage to become a police officer, as you've dreamed for years?"  
"Yeah, I actually graduated valedictorian!" Stated Judy, proud of herself "I'm now working at the ZPD, though Chief Bogo doesn't think a bunny could be a good officer and almost always puts me to do traffic control." She claimed frustrated.  
"Really? But at least you can pay the bills with your job?" He asked.  
"Well, yeah. I actually can't complain. It pays me well enough for a decent life."  
Their food finally arrived to their tables. While he was eating, Nick decided to ask about more intimate matter about Judy:  
"So, did you finally manage to lose your virginity?"   
She almost chocked with the question.  
"NICK!!!!" She screamed. Noticing a few mammals were looking at her, she decided to lower her voice. "You can't ask me about this. We're in public!"   
Nick's reaction was just to laugh: "Sorry, Fluff, your overreaction was just hilarious."  
Her desire was to pierce her fork on Nick's face, but she decided to control herself in order to not go to jail for aggression.  
"Well, yes, I lost it when I was 18. But I regret it..."  
"Why, Carrots?"  
Judy took a deep breath. Talking about what she had experienced was never nice, but she needed to spill what had happened to her.   
"Well, I started a relationship with a buck who is the son of my dad's best friend. His name is Johnny, and he confessed to me first. I wasn't really in love with him, but I just wanted to see what dating was like."  
Taking another deep breath, Judy continued her story:  
"Shortly after we started our relationship, he told me he wanted to sleep with me. I told him I didn't feel I was ready to have sex with him yet, since our relationship was at it's infancy, but he insisted for us to have sex, so I ending up accepting."  
"Wait, he pressured you to sleep with him? That's a pretty bad red flag of an abusive relationship." Commented Nick.  
"That wasn't even the worst part. While we were having sex, it started to hurt pretty bad. I asked Johnny to stop, but he didn't. After he had the orgasm, he just lied on the bed and slept."  
"Jesus, he didn't stop even when you told him you wanted the sex to stop? I'm pretty sure this could be considered rape in some provinces."   
"Yeah, and it really felt I had been violated. Then our relationship only got worse: he started to become jealous of every guy I talked to, forbid me of seeing my friends and prohibiting me of wearing certains clothes. Johnny was also very speciecist, and very bigoted towards predators, to the point he..." Judy wasn't sure if she wanted to tell this to Nick " called your family 'the red pelt family'"  
"He said what?" Asked an angry Nick. He was okay with people insulting him, but no one could get away badmouthing his family.  
"Yeah, and that was the reason I broke up with him, in spite of all of his pattern of abusive behavior of before. Johnny reacted to it pretty badly, and started stalking me after we broke up. Thankfully my dad intervened." She explained.  
Nick's reaction was just to let escape a frustrated moan.  
"Oh, Carrots, I'm sorry your first relationship had to be an abusive one. No one deserves to go through it."  
"Yeah, and this left time traumatized of dating for a while. I only lost this fear when I met my ex-girlfriend, Julia." Forcing a smile, Judy aimed her eyes towards Nick: "And you, Nick? How has your live life been?"  
He leaned backwards with his chair and put his arms behind his head: "Well, not too exciting, honestly. I dated a male wolf and a vixen, but I've been single for more than a year."  
JJdy let escape a relived sigh. Her biggest fear was that Nick already had a partner while she was still single. With him being alone, they could have a chance together.  
When they finished their meals, Nick asked for the bill.  
"Uhm, Carrots, are you okay with sharing the bill? It's a bit more costly than I expected." Asked Nick, noticing he didn't have enough money to pay for the dinner.  
"Yeah, sure." Claimed Judy, until she saw the price. "I think I'm gonna pay it on my credit card."  
After brushing their teeth on the bathroom, they decided to walk around rhe mall when they finally stopped at the book shop, where Judy saw a book in the shelf that interested her.  
"Look, the new edition of Xanadu came out today!" She claimed exatedly. "I need to buy it."  
"Hm? Never knew you were into fantasy erotica, Carrots." Nick sarcasticaly commented.  
"Just let you know that Xanadu is a comic book masterpiece." She commented, while she paied for the book.  
One hour later, after Judy finally finished the edition and gushed to Nick about it, they went to his apartment. He lived on the second floor of a decadent building in a poor region of the city. His apartment had just one room leaning against the living room and a small kitchen with a washing machine on it and a door that gave acces to the bathroom. While it was better than her apartment, it was still not a very comfortable way of living.  
"So, what movie do you want to watch, Fluff?" Asked Nick, checking on his DVD collection.  
"I decided where we were going to eat, then you decide what we watch tonight." Told Judy to him.  
"Ok, then can we watch 'Robin Hood'?" He asked.  
Judy gave a smirk. She knew how much foxes loved Robin Hood, since it was one of the few movies that portrayed foxes in a positive light. "Yeah, sure."  
They sat on the couch to watch it, while Judy was cuddled with Nick. Soon she started to feel a tear roll through her face, then all the waterworks came into display.  
"Judy, what happened?" Asked Nick in a worrisome tone, while hhe paused the movie.  
"Nick, it's that... I missed you so much, and just to think we're now together. Just to think we can now have a future together..." She kept snoring "I've loved you for a long time, but we could never get together because of my age and our species, but now it's all over, and..."  
Nick interrupted her with a hug. "Judy" he started "I wouldn't be lying if I didn't tell you how special you've always been for me. As time past, my love for you just grew. I tried to supress it for a long time, but ever since I moved to Zootopia, I used to think of you almost every day."  
"Nick, it feels so good that nothing is stopping us from loving each other now..."   
Touching his face, Judy gave Nick a kiss on his lips. When he replied it, he opened his mouth and introduced his tongue inside   
Judy's mouth. She could feel his paws passing through her thighs, breasts and legs as he topped her, taking of his shirt, then his pants and undwear. Without any caution, he stripped Judy too.  
"Nick, wait." Said Judy, covering her breasts with her arms. "You know, I'm a bit ashamed of you seeing me naked."  
"Why would be it, Fluff?" Asked him, pulling her closer while he kissed her cheecks.  
"You know, I'm not very pretty myself, and I don't know if you would find me very attractive." She commented, letting now her breast go exposed. Enjoying her cautionless moment, Nick decided to kiss them.  
"Judy, you're beautiful, okay. The most beatiful female in tbe world to me, ok?" He told her while he massaged her breasts, which plucked a sigh pf pleasure from the doe.  
"Judy, why do you do this to me, huh?" He asked with a husky voice, biting her ears and then her neck.  
Before she could answer, Nick carried her bridal-style to his bed. While they were lying down, they hugged naked while Nick kissed every inch of Judy's body. Gasping in pleasure, she pulled Nick's mouth closer for another passionate kiss. Sweet Cheese and Crackers, how long it had been since she had experienced something like this? It felt so different from her nights with Johnny, which were rough and unpleasant. This time, Nick clearly knew what do to make sure Judy felt pleasure too.  
She noticed he was about to pentrate her when she decided to make an important question:  
"Nick, do you have a condom?"  
The question pulled Nick completely out of the sexual haze he was in.  
"Are you gonna ask this now?" He asked in a bored tone.  
"Nick, you know that safe sex is important. I don't want to get pregnant or get an STD from you." She lectured him.  
"Ok, I think they are the bathroom..." grunted Nick, leaving Judy alone in the room. "Oh, I found it!" She heard him saying.  
When he came back with the condom, Judy offered to put it on Nick, to which he accepted. When the job was done, they got back to their make out session, and what followed them through the night was a series of passionate kisses, hugs and an intense pleasure within each thrust of Nick. A while after he climaxed, he gave his lover a tender look and a light kiss on her forehead.  
"I love you, Judy. Always loved you." He dreamly told her, making butterflies flutter through Judy's stomach.  
After he tossed the used condom in the trash, he cuddled with Judy under the blanket, holding her like she was the most precious thing in the world.  
"Goodnight, princess." He whispered on her ear.  
"And goodnight, Nick. Remember I'll be here in the morning."  
Cuddled on each others arms, they fell on the happiest sleep they ever had.


	4. First Impressions Are the Most Lasting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy and Nick most confront the opinion of other mammals about their relationship.

While Judy walked down the road towards her home, she could hear the steps of a strange creature. She looked behind, seeing no sign of anyone else.  
Feeling aprehensive, she kept walking, now listening to the steps behind her getting louder and louder. She looked behind her back again, only to be confronted by a russet-furred predator starring at her with his big mouth open. It seemed he wanted to devour her, to make he his prey. Shrinking in fear, Judy crouched before the predator could get his chance of taking a piece of her.  
It was at this moment that the rabbit woke up. It was early at the morning, and she was lying down naked next to Nick. When inspecting the room, she realized it wasn't hers: it was much bigger and had a white painting on the wall, which meant only one thing: she had slept with the fox the previous night.  
"Wait, does that mean that Nick and I... oh, God" she tought to herself.  
Looking at Nick asleep beside her, she stroked his fur. She was thankful that him trying to eat herhad been just a nightmare, though there was still a shed of fear on her that he could revert to his predatory instincts. She knew it was wrong to think this way about him, but she just couldn't help but have a bit of instinctual fear of her natural predator.  
"Morning, Carrots" complimented Nick, scratching his eyes a bit as he turned around towards her. "Did you sleep well?"  
"Yes, Nick" she replied, putting her arms around his neck. "Just had a little nightmare, but I'm ok".  
This time was Nick's turn to pull the rabbit closer.  
"Really? Sorry that I couldn't protect you." He said, lightly kissing her arms and cheeks. "You look so good, naked, did you know?" He asked her, with his face on her neck.  
"Pervy fox!" Jokingly replied Judy. Hugging him again, she decided to make an important question about what had happened the night before:  
"Nick, don't you think that we, I don't know, went on too fast? It had been just our second date, I mean..." she ended up getting aprehensive. Even if they had fricked together, talking about sex with her male best friend was never easy.  
Nick just bit Judy's neck, causing a sensation of arousal on her. "Well, there's nothing wrong doing this with the mammal you love, am I right?" Looking deep into her eyes, he asked: "Do you love me, Judy?"  
"Nick, I can't say that under pressure!" Replied the rabbit in a mix of awkwardness and arousal.  
"C'mon, Carrots. Just say 'I love you, Nick.'" He replied, now grinding his teeth on her left shoulder as he touched her thighs with his paw. Judy bit her lip as she predicted what was going to happen, feeling her entire body get an electrc sensation, just like what had happened the night before.  
Unfortunely, it was exactly at this moment that Nick's doorbell decided to ring.  
Nick's reaction was just to sign deeply at the moment of pleasure interrupted.  
"Who can it be exactly at this moment of the morning?" He complained while getting dressed up.  
The doorbell ringed again while he buttoned his shirt. "I'm coming!", he shouted.  
Giving Judy a kiss on her forehead, he told the doe:  
"Carrots, stay here, ok? Don't want to give whoeve came to visit me a clue of what happened between us yesterday, ok?"  
"Ok, Nick." She replied, kissing her fox on his lips.  
When Nick went to open the door to his apartment, he saw a vixen with a pair of blue eyes and red and white fur carrying a plastic bag of food.  
"Cheryl? Why did you come here?" He asked at the sign of the vixen.  
"Why the surprise, Nick? I always come to your home to bring you food." She replied, giving him the bag. "I know you're always broke so you can't buy much on the market."  
Nick looked inside the bag: it contained a can of soda, two pancakes, mac'n'cheeese, a carton of eggs, lettuce, tomatoes and a carton of grape fruit.  
"Thank you for your generosity, Cheryl. But just to let you know, I already have a job now." He said while putting the products on the freezer.  
"Really? You never told me about it." She replied. "Thought you would never leave your con-artist life."  
While Nick was about to answer, he heard footsteps behind him. When he looked behind, it was the mammal he least wanted to be: Judy Hopps.  
"Hey, who's this girl?" Cheryl asked at the sign of the rabbit.  
Judy came closer to Nick, embarassed at the situation.   
"So Cheryl, this is my old friend Judy. The one I told you about many times." Turning to Judy, he whispered on her ear:  
"Carrots, what are you doing here?"  
"Sorry, I heard what you told me. But I had to pee so I decided to leave the bedroom..."  
"Hi Judy. I heard a lot about you. I'm Cheryl Lee. Nick and I used to date, but now we are just good friends." Cheryl calmly stated, causing Judy to gasp when she heard her saying that she and Nick "used to date".  
"Hm, ok. If it doesn't bother the two of you, I need to go to the bathroom" said Judy, already leaving the room. She couldn't stand face to face with someone Nick had loved in the past.  
When the bunny left, Cheryl pulled Nick's ears and took him to the kitchen.  
"Ouch! It hurt, Cheryl!" Complained Nick while caressing his ears.  
"Ok, Nick, tell me the truth: what do you want with that girl?" Cheryl asked him angrily.  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
"C'mon, Nick, I wasn't born yesterday. I'm aware that the two of you had sex." She came closer to Nick and sniffed his shirt. "You simply smell like rabbit! And the bunny did have a foxy scent on her too..."  
Cringing at Cheryl's perception, Nick tried to act like he didn't care.  
"What is the problem? We just slept together. We are both adults, and it's not like there's still the tame collars around."  
"Nick, what bothers me about it is that I fear you're gonna play with this girl's heart, even by accident. I mean, let's face it: I'm aware that you've always been in love with her, this was clear by the way you talked about her to me. But your main problem is how emotionally unstable you are."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Nick, let's be real: when we were dating, you pretty much used me as your emotional crutch. It was an all take and no give from your part. I'm afraid you are going to treat Judy as less as a partner and more as a safety blanket, and that it will end up too much for her." Explained Cheryl.  
Nick now was frankly losing his patience:  
"Look, Cheryl, when I met you, I had just been through a lot of trauma, and I wanted to meet someone who would be my safe haven, and I ended up putting all this weight on you. I admit I made a mistake, but I just needed someone to help me get through all of this. Just because our relationship was troubled, it doesn't mean Judy and I will be the same."  
"This is another issue I have: did you tell Judy about your past?"  
He put a paw on his face and signed deeply:  
"Look, I'll tell her, on the right moment."   
"You know you can't hide it from her forever. The sooner you tell, the better it will be."   
Meanwhile, Judy was locked on the bathroom, asking herself what Nick and Cheryl were talking about.  
"Anyway, I hope you think about what I told you." Warned Cheryl, as she left Nick's apartment.  
"Ok" he dryly replied.  
"Carrots, Cheryl has already left." Nick told the rabbit, as he knocked the bathroom's door.  
"Leaving the bathroom with a sign of relief, Judy decided to ask Nick:  
"Nick, is... everything ok? I noticed you and her spent some time talking."  
The fox's reaction was just to pull Judy for a deep kiss.  
"Everything's fine, Fluff. Cheryl and I are just friends now. Nothing will get between you and me, si no need to be jealous, ok?"  
Judy put her arms around Nick's neck as they kissed again, with Nick passing his paws around her thighs.  
"Anyway, were where we?" He thirstly asked, taking Judy to the bed again.

As time past, Judy and Nick's relationship status more or less was being confirmed into a romance. The best thing for the doe after a stressful day at the ZPD was to cuddle with her fox on her pijamas. She spent so much time on his apartment she already had a copy of the key. While they were happy together, they both had decided to wait a while before making their relationship public for their families and friends, after all, interspecies relationships were still pretty much taboo, especially if it was between a predator and a prey.  
Unfortunely, not all secrets are easy to keep.

Judy was at her family's house in Bunnyborrow on the room she used to share with her sisters when she heard her phone ringing. It was Nick.  
"Hi Carrots, how are you there?"  
"I'm doing fine, Nick. Thanks."  
"Hope one day you can introduce me as your boyfriend for your family one day."  
"Yeah. Me too. Love you, Nick."  
"I love you too, sweetheart."  
As Judy turned off her phone, she heard a familiar voice behind her:  
"So, to whom you were telling 'I love you', Judy?"  
Judy signed. It was Nicole, one of her littermates. Nicole had always been her least favorite sibling. She was very uppity and traditionalist, and had always been very close minded. She always mocked Judy for wanting to be a cop, which, according to her, wasn't ladylike, and didn't like predators at all, not seeing with good eyes her sister's friendship with a fox.  
"Nobody important, Nicki. It was just a friend."  
When Judy returned to her room after taking a bath, she faced an angry Nicole in front of her.  
"It wasn't just a friend. You were telling 'I love you' to Nicholas Wilde!"  
"What? How- how did you notice that?" Judy gasped.  
"I looked into the messages in your phone! Did you forget we share the same password?"  
"Nicole!!" Judy screamed "You know you can't touch my things without my permssion!"  
"It doesn't matter. What I care about is that you're dating a fox! Don't you know how morally repulsive is that?"  
"What is morally repulsive is your bigotry! How me loving him and him loving me interferes in your life, tell me!"   
"Judy, you know that this is wrong. You know what our pastor used to say: it is one buck and one doe..."  
"Who cares about the pastor! And guess what: I've dated girls in the past! And I liked it!" Revealed Judy.  
This simply left Nicole with muffled eyes.  
"I'm going to tell mom!" She screamed while she left the room, with a disgusted expression.  
"Yeah, do this. Do this and I'll tell her you were the one who stole the ring dad gave her on their wedding anniversary!" Screamed Judy.  
Understandbly, Nicole said nothing to their mother the following weekend.  
When she came back to Zootopia, the first thing Judy did was going to Nick's apartment.  
"Hi, Carrots. How was your visit?" He asked her as she entered his living room.  
"I'm exhsausted. Need a good shower now." She replied.  
After her shower, she lied down next to Nick on his bed, where he was waiting for her. While cuddling with her, he felt her muscle stiffness.  
"Wow, Carrots, you seem stressed. Want me to give you a massage?" He asked her.  
"Oh, yes." She replied.  
Judy took off her shirt and her bra and let her boyfriend pass his paws over her. While he massaged her, he asked:  
"So, Fluff, why are you so grumpy today?"   
"Well, the truth is that one of my sisters found out about us, and was less than flattered."  
"I get it. I remember that when my classmates found out about my sexuality they were also pretty mean, calling me a deviant and a pervert for having kissed a guy." Nick told her, remembering when he and his first boyfriend Kai were caught kissing downstairs.  
Kissing is girlfriend's cheek, he asked her:  
"What if next week, we went out, so you could forget what happened?"  
Replying with a kiss on his lips, the doe answered:  
"Would love to go anywhere you are."

The next week, Judy went to have lunch on Nick's home. After they finished eating, they went on a taxi. On the backseat, Judy asked:  
"So, where are you taking me, Nick?"  
"You have to wait and see, Carrots."  
When they arrived on their destination, she realized they were on the platform of the Zootopia cableway.  
"You prepared this for me, Nick!" Judy exclaimed, surprised.  
"What wouldn't I do for my girl?" He asked.  
As the true gentleman he was, Nick opened the door of the wagon for her. As the cable started to rise, Judy held Nick's paw.  
They reached a point where they were so high that they could see the entire city in front of them.  
"Hey, Nick, look: it's Zootopia's Amusement Park! We can see it on it's entirety from here!" Judy claimed.  
"Yeah. You know, have I ever told you that I often thought about building a theme park too?"  
"Really? You never told me about it."  
Nick lied down with his back. "Well, when the tame collar policy was still active, I often thought about building a theme park for predators, called Wilde Times, where we could remove our collars and be free for the first time. However, no one wanted to finance a fox's project, so the project pretty much went nowhere."  
"Oh, Nick, I'm sorry. I bet it would have been a wonderful idea." Lamented his girlfriend, as she put a paw on his arm.  
Nick's response was just to give her a kiss on the forehead.  
"No problem, Fluff. At least now predators are free and I have you by my side."  
When they took the taxi back to Nick's home, Nick put his arms around Judy.  
"So, aren't you going to sleep here tonight?"   
"You know I can't, Nick. Ihave to work tomorrow."  
"Okay" he replied "Bit first..."  
He pulled her closer for a kiss, which left both breathless.  
"Goodnight, my love."  
"Goodnight, Nick."  
When Judy finally left, Nick went to his apartment, had dinner, took a shower and brushed his teeth. He was about to sleep when he heard the phone ringing.  
"Who is it now?" He complained on his head.  
"Hello? Who is it"  
"Nick. It's Finnick. You have a lot to explain to me?"  
"Finnick. What do you want from me now?"  
"Meet me tomorrow at 8.00 P.M. on Edmund's bar. You have a lot to explain about that bunny."


	5. Love is Never Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy and Nick go on a dinner with his friends, but a terrible crime will come between them.

Nick was at the Edmund's, sitting on a table and waiting for Finnick, who had invited him for a talk. The bar wasn't very fancy, but t was the only place to accept predators during the segregation era. Nick had ordered a beer for the seal waitress. While he was drinking, he heard a familiar voice near him:  
"Hey, Nick"

It was Finnick, along with Clawhauser and Honey. They had been friends ever since Nick had came to Zootopia. While when they met the tame collar policy had already been dropped, all of them knew what it was like to live under the opression of prey, and hadn't forgiven them for all of the suffering they had been through.

The three of them sat on the table, and Finnick, being the alcohol lover that he was, ordered a whisky. When his drink came and he took a sip from it, he finally decided to talk:  
"So, Nick, we came here to talk about the rabbit."  
"How do you know about her?" Nick asked. "I never told any of you that I was dating a bunny."  
"Nick, I live relatively near you. I was leaving my house to buy some food for my dinner when I saw you sucking mouth with her."  
Nick just shrugged his shoulders. "So, her name is Judy. I met her while I was still living in Bunnyborrow. We've been together for a few weeks. Should I know why does this bother you guys so much?" He replied, taking another sip from his beer.  
"Nick, you're aware that she's a fricking bunny? That she belongs to the same group that forced us to wear shock collars for decades? That treated us like pariahs?" Honey, a honey badger, asked.  
"But Honey" Nick argued. "You're on a interspecies relationship! Your girlfriend is a skunk!" He replied.  
"Yeah, I know, but she's also a predator. This Judy is a prey! She will never understand what someone like you, a fox, has been through!"  
"What if we actually got to meet this Judy?" Asked Clawhauser, a cheetah. "You know,so we could evaluate if she's good for our friend Nick or not."  
"C'mon, Clawhauser! I don't need to talk to a prey to know they are worthless!" Finnick angrily replied, the alcohol now starting to affect him.  
"I think Clawhauser is right." Said Nick. "Get to actually know Judy, then you can judge her."  
"Ok, I agree." Replied Honey. "But I hope she's a good mammal!"  
"Oh, she is. Don't worry, Honey." Nick said, fixing his tie. "You'll see."  
Before leaving the bar, Nick asked:  
"So, we all go Bugs Burga Sunday, at 7:00 P.M.?  
"Ok." Finnick reluctantly replied. "But don't disappoint us!"

When Nick came back home, he sent a text message to Judy:  
"Hey, Carrots, are you free Sunday night?"  
"I think I am. Why are you asking this, Nick?"  
"I need to introduce you to some friends. We'll have dinner at Bugs Burga."  
"Why do you need to introduce me to your friends?"  
"They want to know if you're good for me. Y'know, they still not very trusting of prey mammals and all..."  
"Don't worry. I'll leave a good impression on them. Love you, Slick♥️"  
"Thanks. Love you too, Fluff♥️"

When Sunday came, Nick went to Judy's house to pick her up. While he was wearing his traditional Pawaiian shirt and khaki pants, she was wearing a purple dress that matched her eyes and a carrot-themed ring.  
"Why so fancy, Carrots?" Nick asked, laughing.  
"I want to look good for your buddies, Nick." She laughed, kissing him on his lips. "Ready to go?"  
"Ready." He replied. The two went to take the subway holding paws.

When they arrived on Bugs Burga, Finnick, Honey and Clawhauser were already waiting for them.  
"Hi guys." Complimented Nick. "Judy, these are Finnick, Honey and Clawhauser. Guys, this is Judy Hopps, my girlfriend."  
Judy felt her tail twirling a bit hearing Nick introduce her as his girlfriend.  
"Hi everyone. Nice to meet you." Complimented Judy, trying to keep a sympathetic tone on her voice.  
"Why are you so preppily dressed? Are you rich?" Asked Finnick, still suspicious of her.  
"Oh no. I come from a family of farmers." Judy replied. She then took a gift from her purse and handled it for Finnick. "Here, for you."  
Finnick opened it. The gift was a small bottle of his favorite brand of whisky. He was secretly happy with it, but he still didn't want to appear that he liked her or anything.  
They sat on a table on the restaurant, where Jusy asked for a salad while the rest asked for the tradiional insect protein-filled burguers. While they waited for their plates, Clawhauser tried to break the ice:  
"So, ms. Hopps, what do you do for a living?"  
"I'm a police officer." She replied without even thinking.  
"What?" All of Nick's friends asked.  
Now Nick knew he was screwed. Most predarors hated police officers due to their treatment of them.  
"She's a good cop! The first bunny cop on the ZPD, right, sweetie?" Nick asked, now tense as he realized the less than friendly looks his friends were giving him.  
"Yeah. My job is to make the world a better place by taking care of mammals in danger!" She awkwardly replied.

They were leaving the restaurant one hour later,when Judy whispered on Nick's ear:  
"Sorry, Slick. I couldn't cause a good impression on your friends."  
"That's okay, Fluff." He replied. "I'll talk to them later"  
It was when he heard the sound of an object crashing. They looked in front of them, and realized a group of prey animals were throwing trash on the predators leaving the restaurant.  
"Go back to the jungle, chompers!" They screamed, now targeting Nick and his group.  
"Hey, leave them alone!" Screamed Judy, putting herself in front of the predators, letting the trash be thrown at her. "I'm Officer Hopps! I'll call the police on you!"  
"What are you doing protecting these savages, predator lover?" They asked her, becoming even more agressive.  
Judy's reaction was to tongue kiss Nick in front of everybody.  
"Fluff, what are you doing?" Asked Nick, confused.  
"Yes! I'm a predator lover! I love a mammal who happens to be a predator!" She screamed.  
Later, the police came to arrest the prey-supremacist group. Finnick then decided that he had something to tell Judy:  
"Hey, Carrots, thank you for protecting us."  
"You're welcome, Finnick. A friend of Nick is a friend of mine."  
"Hey, Nick, I was wrong about her. She's really nice."  
"I knew you'd understand it, buddy."  
While Judy and Nick were leaving, they didn't notice two wildcats spying on them.

"Hey boss, we saw him. We saw that fox." The cats, Bill and Will, told to the rhino Doug McRhino on his office.  
Doug puffed his smoke on his cigarette. There wasn't anybody who didn't know of him. He was the richest mammal in Zootopia, the one who financed the tame collar policy and put Mayor Swinton in power. What most didn't know was that most of Doug's wealth came from illegal activity.  
"Who? Nick Wilde?" He asked.  
"Yes, himself." Bill replied.  
"Idiots!" Screamed Doug, hitting on his table. "Why didn't you bring him to me?"  
"Sorry, chief. He was accompanied, and the police was there, and..."  
"I don't care!!!" Doug returned to smoking his cigarrette. "You know, that fox owes me a debt, and I will make him pay for it..." he looked into his minions. "Next time you see him, bring him to me, no matter what!! Understand it?"  
"Yes, chief." The cats answered, swallowing dry.

"Judy, help me pick some carrots, ok?"  
"Yes, mom!" The doe replied to Bonnie.  
Bunnyborrow was in the middle of the Carrots Festival, and Judy always traveled to her home during that time of the year to help her folks. It had been a month ever since she and Nick had starting dating, and she still han't told her parents. While they had started a baking business with Gideon Grey, she was still not sure if they would approve their daughter dating a fox.  
While she was picking the carrots, she heard an arrogant, masculine voice behind her:  
"Hey, Juds. Long time no see, hun?"  
She took a long breath of frustration. It was Johnny.  
"Hi, Johnny. Just know I haven't missed you at all." She took a turn to look at him. He had gotten buffier ever since she had left her home.  
"Still sarcastic as always, right sweetie?" He laughed, putting an arm around her shoulders. "So, my brother told me you've been  
sleeping with that fox who used to live here, am I right?"  
Judy became speechless. Johnny's brother, Marc, was married to Nicole. She probably told him about Nick and he passed it to Johnny. "That gossip!" She tought.  
"First, we're dating, not just sleeping with each other. Second, his name is not "that fox". His name is Nick Wilde! And may I ask why does this bother you so much, Johnny?" She asked, visibily angry.  
"You know, Juds, being a fox, he could be a bit dangerous, y'know. Maybe he could try to eat you while you're sleeping or something..."  
Now Judy was definetly upset.  
"Listen: Nick would never try to hurt me! You're just jealous because you know he's much better than you!" Judy then left Johnny. "Now excuse me, I have more to do than just talk to you!"  
"Okay. Just know that if the inevitable happens and that fox ends up leaving you with a black eye, I will still be here for you."  
Judy just left Johnny talking to himself.

"Hi Carrots." Nick complimented Judy with a kiss when she entered his apartment. "How was your visit to Bunnyborrow?"  
"Oh, it was okay. Except for that bastard of my ex-boyfriend." She answered, putting her bag on the floor. She had came to spend a night at Nick's home.  
Judy went to the bathroom and opened the shower, taking of her clothes. Fully naked, she went to the living room, where Nick was watching TV.  
"So, want to share a shower with me?" She asked.  
Almost drooling at the sight of her nude, Nick began to take off his own clothes.  
"Can't say no for a cop"  
Increasing the temperature of water, Nick put Judy against the wall and gave her a lustful kiss. She couldn't contain herself while she felt their hips bumping into each other, feeling Nick inside her.  
"We're going to get dirtier than before we washed." She told him, her body almost exploding in pleasure.  
"That's fine. We can take another shower afterwards." He replied,continuing to thrust.  
Still naked, the two went to bed, cuddled with each other. Judy was ready to fall asleep when she heard her phone ring.  
"What happened?" Asked Nick, suddenly awakening.  
"Hopps, I need you to come here to the ZPD." Said Bogo on the other side of the line. "A murderous rampage against prey is now happening in the city."


End file.
